


睡前请关窗③

by 20_hoziszd



Series: 睡前请关窗 [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 圆勋 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 07:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20_hoziszd/pseuds/20_hoziszd
Summary: 生活不易，猫猫叹气。
Series: 睡前请关窗 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529534
Kudos: 9





	睡前请关窗③

**Author's Note:**

> 大小猫不需要剧情，直接doi就行。

“嘟…嘟…您拨打的电话暂时无法接通…”

半个月了。李知勋翻着通话记录和聊天记录。权顺荣足足半个月没接他电话，也不回复信息。

他思索着那天是不是把人欺负得太狠。还是说第二天他急急忙忙接到公司电话去出差，没等人醒来，权顺荣生气了。

是不是生气，今晚去看看不就知道了。

还好他走得急没带多少东西，拜托同事帮他带回公司后，一下飞机就往权顺荣家里赶。

轻车熟路按照上次的路线爬上五楼，却发现两个一模一样的阳台。上次他来的时候，另一块阳台还堆满杂物。半个月过去，他已经记不清哪个才是权顺荣家。

李知勋仔细看了看，左边的阳台门紧闭，右边的阳台门留下一条缝。他掂量一下距离，助跑几步跳上右边的阳台。

呼，差点掉下去。李知勋松了口气，虽然猫有九条命，也禁不起这样摔。

好不容易通过第一关，又迎来第二关。他费尽力气把脑袋钻进缝里，又用力把身子塞进去。好不容易进去，变成人拍拍身上的灰，李知勋拍拍自己的脑袋，直接在外面变成人打开门不就完事了。一定是太久没做了，智商也下降不少。

李知勋凭着窗外的光亮，看到床上鼓起的大包。他三两下脱光自己的衣服，钻进被子，开始从脚踝摸到大腿。

奇怪，太奇怪了。顺荣的腿好像没那么细，没有以前摸起来的那种肉感，甚至有些硌手。但顺荣之前说过要减肥，他也没多想，继续扒下那人的睡裤，握住软趴趴的性器就往嘴里含。

更奇怪了。性器在他的吞吐中勃起，慢慢挺立，但李知勋越发不对劲。这尺寸，好像不对？

正当他还在疑惑的时候，“啪嗒”一声，房间灯亮起，被子被人掀开。

李知勋这才发现是哪里不对劲。他爬错阳台上错床，口里还含着人家的东西。

“哪来的小猫？来偷牛奶吗？”全圆佑拿起床头柜的眼镜戴上，看着含住他性器，睁大眼睛看着他的小猫。

李知勋反应过来，吐出口中的东西，转身准备爬下床。身后的尾巴却被人揪住，他一下子失去平衡摔在床上。

“跑什么？不是还没喝到牛奶吗？”全圆佑扯扯他的尾巴，捏捏他的臀肉。

李知勋看自己跑不掉，立刻变成猫，抽出尾巴准备跑。但没跑两步又被全圆佑揪住脖子的软肉提起来。

“喵~喵喵”李知勋只希望面前的人以为这只是一场梦，毕竟一般人都不会遇上这种事。

“喵什么？”全圆佑把他放到床上。李知勋脚一沾床就想跑，却又被全圆佑按住。“你觉得你跑得掉？”

全圆佑正在床头柜翻找着东西，那按住他的是…猫尾？？？他这才发现面前的人头顶上有双毛绒绒的黑色猫耳，身后长长的黑色尾巴正死死地圈住他。这猫的体型目测比他大上不少。完了，这下真的跑不掉。

全圆佑找到想要的东西后，又转身看着他。“还不变回来？你想这样干也不是不行。不过我也是第一次…”全圆佑假装伸手去找他屁股后的小孔，吓得李知勋立刻变回人身。

“我…我…走错了，我不是来这的…我…”李知勋结结巴巴地想解释，却被全圆佑按倒在床上，揉捏他胸前的软肉。“啊…别…别捏…”

“既然来了就做完再走吧。”全圆佑看见他胸前的肉粒开始挺立，低头舔弄他的乳尖。

“疼…别捏了…”李知勋白净的胸膛被他捏得红肿起来，乳尖更是被他咬得肿胀起来。

全圆佑欣赏一下他的“作品”，把从床头柜翻出的东西夹在李知勋的乳尖上。

“啊啊…好痛…”李知勋感觉胸前一阵刺痛，随后又有点瘙痒。他胸前被夹上了带着铃铛的乳夹。

“很痛吗？”全圆佑恶劣地扯了一下，“顺荣开始很喜欢这个，知勋不喜欢吗？”

“顺荣？”李知勋一时之间竟不知道应该因为绿了权顺荣而感到抱歉，还是因为被权顺荣绿了而感到生气。

但现在似乎并不是他能生气的情况，全圆佑已经把手指伸进他后穴。“小猫出水了吗？好像不用润滑也可以。”

李知勋还是第一次被人玩弄后穴，异物入侵的感觉让他有点不适，却又觉得后穴变得瘙痒，分泌着粘液。

全圆佑轻而易举地找到他的敏感点，分泌出的粘液让他顺利塞进三根手指，开始模仿性器抽插，戳弄他的前列腺。前面的性器也不忘一起照顾，撸动几下后，用手指抠弄性器顶端的小口。

陌生的快感袭来，让李知勋一下子达到顶端，积攒了好几天的量不少，射出的白浊把他和全圆佑的小腹都弄脏了，甚至还沾上全圆佑的脸和镜片。

全圆佑脱掉眼镜放到一旁，笑着舔舔嘴角的精液，“小猫不是来喝牛奶的吗？怎么请我喝了？”

李知勋还陷在高潮的余韵中，白净的脸蛋被情欲熏红，他躺在床上喘着气，胸前的乳夹随着他胸膛的起伏发出清脆的响声。

“有来有往。轮到我请你喝了。”全圆佑把他翻了个身，掐住他的腰对准穴口，挺腰插入，开始抽插起来，每一下都精准地顶到他的前列腺，尾巴还被抓着。

“等一下…不…轻点…”前列腺被发狠地顶弄，李知勋声音带上哭腔，眼角也开始溢出生理盐水，“慢一点…”

“怎么和顺荣一样，都是小哭包。”全圆佑不仅没有放慢动作，反而加重顶撞的力度。

“呜呜…好疼…”李知勋趴在床上愈发委屈，忍不住呜咽起来。这猫简直太过分，绿了他又要去绿权顺荣。

全圆佑才想起李知勋胸前的乳夹，把人抱起来，让他骑乘在自己身上时，才发现李知勋的胸早已红肿不堪。

“知勋是这里疼吗？”全圆佑碰碰李知勋肿胀的乳尖，疼得他直掉眼泪，“知勋想取下来吗？”

“哥哥…帮我…呜呜取下来吧…好疼…”

全圆佑看着他不断往下掉的泪珠子，这还哪像权顺荣描述的猛1，只好给他取掉乳夹。李知勋胸肿起一块，他还揉揉，“知勋是小母猫吗？胸怎么这么涨？”

李知勋想骂人，但全圆佑开始掐住他的腰往上顶，已经到嘴边的脏话又变成呜咽声，尾巴也被另一条尾巴缠着。

他哭着求全圆佑射出来，还被全圆佑哄骗得说了不少胡话。最后全圆佑射在他体内的时候，还对他说，“知勋给我生一窝小猫吧。”


End file.
